


Something in English

by GimmeDatElephant



Series: Unnamed Collection for Unnamed Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samoyed dog named marshmallow, valentines day, you decide!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeDatElephant/pseuds/GimmeDatElephant
Summary: Misc adventures which involve team AlNaSasKura, Kakashi, Itachi, and the demon inside Alyan.And whatever else you'd like, I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's me, your not-so-favorite author!

This is where you all get to decide what you want to see written (besides a happy ending for Alyan).

Here are some simple steps that we'll all follow:  
1.) You comment what you'd like to read  
2.) I get to it eventually  
3.) Everyone is happy (except Alyan. I will take no requests (unless they're absolutely goddamn adorable) for him to have a happy ending. He's already getting 2....... #spoilers)

I'll be sure to credit you for your ideas, please have patience with me. Sometimes it's difficult to write things, and sometimes I dream I write things but don't...

But, have fun, good luck, happy idea making.

❤❤ GimmeDatElephant


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Valentine's Day, obviously. There will be only fluff and niceness, YOUR FEELINGS WILL NOT BE HURT, that I can promise.
> 
> I'm really bad at riddles, too.
> 
> Enjoy, my dears! ❤❤

Bang bang bang

Alyan groaned, face buried in his pillow. Today was his day off from anything! His team had mutually decided that, since it was "the most romantic day of the year", they should have the day off.

Alyan had too readily agreed and had planned on simply sleeping, eating, and sleeping. And eating.

Three more consecutive bangs on his door had him on his back and getting up quickly, uncaring that he wasn't dressed properly.

He made his way to the door quickly, shouting that he was coming all the way (wink). Hand on the knob, he unlocked it quickly and wrenched it open; who dares awake him on his day off!!

But instead of a person, it was flowers hanging down from the doorjamb by a yellow ribbon. Alyan was surprised, who would hang flowers above his door?

But, he shrugged, stepped outside to see if there might have been a spring loaded trap waiting for him. Deeming it safe, Alyan untied the ribbon and brought the flowers inside, not even shutting the door behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't have a vase, so he just set them in the sink, stem first, and filled it with cold water.

"Time to get a vase, huh pretty flowers?" Alyan asked them.

He went to his room and dressed in his usual leather garments, before tugging his shoes on and leaving. On his way out, he noticed a note attached to his door.

"What are you?" Alyan asked it.

Hello, my darling.

It started.

For you to get your true Valentine's gift, you'll have to solve my series of riddles.

I am most commonly found in the farmers market.  
My leaves might be green,  
but my stalk is a bright red.  
Don't eat the leaves because they'll kill you,  
But be sure to boil the stalk twice before making me into a pie.  
What am I?

"Well, that's easy. It's rhubarb." Alyan grinned.

He ventured to the farmers market, taking in the colourful, heart shaped sights that surrounded him all down each street. People were carrying flowers and chocolates, various pies and cookies, and pitchers of flavoured liquid from one place to another.

A little while later, and Alyan was at the farmers market. He went to the vegetable stand and asked about another riddle that someone had set up.

"Can I see your first clue?" She asked.

Alyan pulled it out and handed it over, she smiled and handed him back the first card and a new card.

"This admirer of yours really put on something, didn't they?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really know who it is though."

She giggled quietly. "I'm sure if you thought about it, they'd be obvious."

Alyan thanked her and left.

The next riddle said: 

For your second clue, you probably need a vase for your flowers.  
But not just any vase,  
For I'm the colour of your loved ones eyes.  
This vase can only be found in a special store in a certain part of town.  
Find the store, find the vase, and your next clue will be inside.

"Whoever this is, really sucks at giving out clues."  
__________

After searching various vase shops and coming up short, Alyan decided to just go home. And there, taped to his door, was another note.

I might have forgotten to put this in the vase.

Was hastily scribbled at the top.

I am found in most restaurants.  
A glass of me will quench your thirst, but drink too much and you'll start a never ending cycle of pee.  
I've never seen you drink this before, but I'm sure you'd be boat loads of fun!

"Wow, okay. Something to do with alcohol. You really suck at this, my guy." Alyan mumbled.  
__________

Eventually, after visiting every restaurant in town, Alyan came upon Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. Once he stepped inside, Sir Ichiraku beamed.

"Ah, there you are, Alyan! I feared that you wouldn't ever show up!" He called.

"Yeah?" Alyan asked, taking a seat at the bar table. "It's not my fault that whoever is doing these sucks and forgot to put my last clue in a specific vase."

"Yeah, he did mention that." He pulled another note out from behind the counter and slid it over.

"Before I do that, I'd like to eat. Just one bowl, surprise me."

"Read that while I'm making you a bowl of surprise."  
__________

After several more poorly made "go here and find this" "riddles", Alyan finally got the one that said, "Now go home, your surprise is waiting."

Alyan, being the excited carrot stick that he is, raced home. When he opened the door, however, there was nothing amiss. No red, white, and pink decorations, no heart shaped anythings, absolutely nothing.

Trying not to let disappointment stain his otherwise mostly fun day, Alyan went to his room and changed into something more comfortable and sat on the couch, book in hand, and each note on the coffee table in front of him.

He wasn't even going to look at them, lest they disappoint him again. Instead, he opened his book and started reading.

He hadn't read this book in a while, but it was still one of his favorites. Elves, orcs, magic stones, dragons, sword fights! Talk about perfection!

He was so absorbed in the book that he almost didn't hear a knock at the door. Setting the book down, Alyan stood and went to greet whoever it was.

Pulling the door open, he's greeted with a face full of puppy breath and puppy tongue, as well as several more bouquets of flowers. Then the puppy was unceremoniously shoved into his arms and another pair of arms came around him and squeezed him tightly.

"What's going on?" Alyan asked. "What is all this?"

"Well, see." Kakashi, Alyan spotted around all of his gifts, put his hands on Alyan's shoulders and gently guided him backwards so he could get through the door and close it. "My original plan was to show up before you got home, hearts, red, pink and white, and flowers everywhere, me, completely naked on your couch with only a box of chocolate to cover my sensitive bits, when I realized-"

"I don't want your naked ass on my couch!" Alyan laughed out.

Kakashi kissed him hard on the mouth. "Yeah, exactly! That's the thought that came to me! So I had to run out and grab you flowers to express my love, and bring you home your new puppy. I haven't named her, that's your job, my love."

Alyan set the puppy down on the floor and hefted his several bouquets into the kitchen to put them in the sink with the other one from earlier before finally taking in each flower. There were four different types of flowers, in various colours; obviously the red rose, pink roses, forget-me-not, baby's breath, lavender, eucalyptus sprigs, and some sort of small purple flower.

Then there were little clawed feet raking against his leg, so he looked down to see his newest family member; a fluffier than shit white dog. "What kind of dog is she?"

"Oh, uh." Kakashi stepped into the kitchen instead of just lurking in the doorway. "The guy said Samoyed. She's gonna look just like this but bigger when she gets older."

Alyan picked her up. "Well hello there, dear." The puppy licked his nose. "I think she's adorable."

Kakashi came over, pulled his mask down all the way, and kissed Alyan's cheek. "What are you going to name her?"

"I'm thinking Marshmallow." Alyan said, sounding quite serious.

Kakashi laughed loudly. "Of course you would!" He kissed Alyan again, this time on the lips. "So, why Marshmallow?"

"Because she is a majestic floof." Alyan said happily.


	3. Alyan x Itachi for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for CometCrossing on wattpad  
> __________
> 
> Set immediately after the events of chapter 17 ("This is Goodbye") and takes another turn with it.
> 
> Trigger warning for Stockholm Syndrome and implied dub-con (dubious consent).
> 
> I hope you enjoyyy~!

Alyan woke, his vision blurry. There was a loud ringing in his ears which slowly turned into warped speech. The floor shook, and the room was immediately drenched in a light coming from behind him. Alyan groaned, the light far too bright for his sensitive eyes, and he closed them tightly, trying to prevent the oncoming headache.

Hands were on him--touching--grabbing--pulling--pushing--shoving. He peeked his eyes open, trying not to send more shock waves of pain to his skull and caught a flash of black and red before his head erupted in pain anyway, and blackness swallowed him again.

*****

When Alyan came to again, his eyes felt like the gritty dirt of Konoha had been rubbed into them; he blinked slowly, trying to stabilize himself and gain his bearings (and hopefully stop the world from tilting and spinning). As his world came into focus, Alyan took note of his current situation. The room was, blessfully, dark, yet still light enough for Alyan to partially see; something soft was gently covering one eye. He found himself on his back in, what felt to be, a soft bed, several pillows piled up under and around his head. Blankets, he felt, were thrown over him in a haphazard mess, one partially obscuring his vision. He lifted one arm slowly to try and move it when he heard chain tink gently before something tugged softly at his wrist. He turned exhausted eyes toward the source and found himself to he chained... again. Thankfully it was to something soft, something that kept him warm and smelled distinctly masculine.

Briefly, he wondered if it were Kakashi who had taken him as "prisoner", and smiled gently at just the thought. He could picture it now; Kakashi coming to rescue him, taking him to his home, "chaining" him to the bed so Kakashi could "keep an eye on him" and make sure he would always and forever be safe.

But then he remembered what had taken place just... before, who knew how long at this point, before he forced himself to sit up. Cool air hit his bare skin, Alyan's eyes widened in utter shock. His eyes were pulled down, across his bare, but bandaged, torso, he couldn't force himself to even look beyond that. Tearing his eyes away, he found that, other than the longer-than-shit dainty chain surrounding his left wrist, he was free to move around... Not that he wanted to. He was perfectly content with sitting.

Across the small room of the tatami style room was a three-drawer dresser, filled with, what Alyan assumed, clothing. Looking to the right, Alyan came across a door; he would investigate that further at a later time. On the left was what appeared to be a washroom, sink and washroom cabinet in plain view.

Alyan sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked himself.

He closed his eyes and just breathed, taking in all the smells and minute sounds from just beyond the door. He was just drifting off, back into sleep, when the door slid open.

Alyan kept laying there, breathing deep, eyes closed, attempting to keep his abductor unaware of his current state.

Quiet shuffling, drawers opening and closing, and bare feet on wood soon filled the room. The bed dipped, and cold fingers touched Alyan's cheek. A thumb grazed against his lips before the person spoke.

"Oh, Alyan." Itachi. "You are just so... Perfect. Your screams are so pretty, I can't wait to hear more."

And then he was gone. The sound of running water soon filled the air. With that, Alyan stood quietly, the only thought in his mind was to dress in whatever and leave quickly; he had to get home to Kakashi.

A flash of orange caught in the periphery of his vision, so he lifted his hand to find out what it was. His fingers tangled in the orange, and he tugged it, to try and get whatever it was out of his hair... But it hurt when he tugged, as if he were tugging on his own hair.

Horrified, Alyan forgot his plan and entered the washroom, baring his naked skin to the world, trying to find a mirror. Itachi had fogged it from his hot bath, but Alyan paid him no mind. He wiped the mirror clean once he spotted it, feeling Itachi's eyes on him the whole time, and gasped in shock.

His hair was orange!!

"It's orange." Alyan whispered.

"You're awake. Good." Itachi commented, sounding pleased. "I was afraid I'd have to start without you."

"What have you done to me?" Alyan asked quietly.

"Speak up, my dear Alyan. I can't understand you when you whisper from across the room." Itachi crossed his arms, water splashing softly.

"My hair is orange." Alyan spoke louder. "What have you done to me?"

"You're also naked. In case you hadn't noticed."

Alyan turned to him, burning anger clear on his face. "My hair is orange, and I'm naked. I wasn't like this before! What did you do to me?!"

"Oh, darling." Itachi stood from his bath, his hair had been let out from its usual style and fell over his shoulders, the wet ends stuck to his equally wet chest.

Alyan didn't let his gaze fall any lower than that and averted his eyes politely, making Itachi chuckle darkly.

As he approached he said, "You had best get used to this, as I intend to do many..." Itachi grabbed Alyan's chin and forced Alyan to look him in the eye. "Horrid things to you. With or without your consent."

"Yeah? If you try, I'll fight back. I won't go easy on you just because I'm in a position I had always wanted to be in when I was younger."

Itachi opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He didn't look quite sure how to respond to that.

Alyan looked properly embarrassed at his statement and silently cursed his no brain-to-mouth filter.

Itachi let go of Alyan's chin. "I don't know how to respond to that, but I expected you to fight. Breaking you will be so much fun. I expect you to go hoarse with your screams." He turned and returned to his bath, grabbing a cloth and smearing soap onto it.

Alyan scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly. "Kakashi will find me, you know."

"Oh? What makes you think he even wants you?" Itachi began washing himself, as if Alyan's presence in the room were trivial.

"He's my boyfriend?" Alyan responded with a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Hmm. You don't sound too sure of that. I'm sure you're just broken enough for him to take pity on you. I don't even think it's genuine love."

"Just you wait, when he sees me--"

"And what makes you think he'll even recognize you?" Itachi interrupted blandly. "After all, he doesn't even know what you looked like before that beast took you over."

"Ha! That's what you think! As soon as he gets a hold of my mouth, I guarantee he'll know me!"

Itachi paused in his ministrations. He inhaled sharply, as if he were about to start a lengthy speech before saying, "I'll let you sit on that one. Now return to bed; as soon as I'm done here, your torture begins."

"Yeah? Well, with such a dainty chain holding me, I can just walk right on out!" Alyan screeched before stomping out of the room.

"I'd love to see you try." Itachi called after him.

*****

Weeks passed with no outside contact. Alyan suffered with a chain that restricted his access and shocked him when he crossed the threshold beyond the bedroom and adjoining washroom. He was convinced that this was his life now, and Kakashi would never come to find him. But that was okay, Itachi took care of him, and the chain only shocked him when he tried to leave the room.

Itachi, the dear that he was, brought Alyan food and fed him with his fingers. Once mealtimes were over, Itachi took him to the bath and cleaned him with absolute care. All Alyan had to do was let Itachi do whatever he pleased with him, and honestly, once he realized Kakashi was never coming for him, it was pretty easy.

Of course, that doesn't mean the first few times weren't difficult and painful, especially the first time. But once he relaxed and gave in, it was the most pleasurable experience Alyan had ever had.

Until, of course, Itachi grew bored of giving pleasure and decided that he'd give pain instead. But, Alyan found out, he enjoyed that just as much as, if not more than, Itachi.

"Alyan. Wake up." Itachi whispered one random say, shaking Alyan's shoulder gently; when had he fallen asleep? "Alyan, I've got a surprise for you."

He opened his eyes slightly and found himself splayed over the bed, chain and bracelet caught in his red hair. Alyan inhaled deeply, turning over in the bed, stretching as he went. "What can I do for you, Master?"

That's what he wanted Alyan to call him, Master. It was such a strange thing to call him, but if it made Itachi smile like that, it was worth it.

Itachi smiled his usual smile; full of a certain possessiveness, attitude, and slice of affection. "I want you on your knees."

"Oh, really?" Alyan purred. "This early in your visit?" Alyan slipped to his knees, his hands finding purchase beneath Itachi's robe and the front of his trousers. "Master, I must say, I didn't know you'd have it in you to want me the second you saw me."

Itachi chuckled and pushed Alyan's hands away. "As surprising as this may seem, that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh." Alyan sounded disappointed.

Itachi smoothed Alyan's hair gently, tracing his fingers down the side of his face just as tenderly, he lifted Alyan's head up by the chin. "Now don't be that way, Alyan. Close your eyes."

Alyan complied. "Did you also want me to open my mouth, too?"

Something cold slipped over Alyan's chest, shoulders and back before clipping around his neck. "I don't think that will be necessary. Open your eyes now, and tell me how you like it."

Alyan opened his eyes and looked down at the thing covering his chest: it was yet more chain, but it was decorative and specially made. "Oh, Master. I love it, it's so pretty!" Alyan gushed, raising his hands to run fingers over it. Chains spread over his chest and shoulders in a kind of webbing, falling over his skin cooly and brushing against his nipples. (I have a picture for this, but I have no idea how to add it in.)

"I had hoped you'd say that." Itachi leaned down and kissed the top of Alyan's head.

"But what's it for?" Alyan asked quietly.

"You know how you kept saying you wished for a collar, in case you got lost? Well, I figured you should get your wish as I'm not one to deny you, but also it would infuriate Kakashi. He's on his way, after all."

"I thought he was never coming for me?" Alyan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"And he wasn't. Then he found out where I'm keeping you." Itachi paused. "Do you know what that means?"

"No. Should I?"

Itachi pulled Alyan to his feet, putting a common kitchen knife to his throat. "Lay on the bed." He said quietly.

Alyan obeyed, wondering where he had went wrong, but said nothing.

"You've been such a good pet, Alyan. I hope you know this." Itachi began. "This has no reflection on you, but since Kakashi wouldn't stop looking for you, it's time I leave him a present. What do you say about that?" Itachi toyed with the knife, running it lightly over the chains on his chest before dragging it over Alyan's neck arteries.

"I don't think my opinion matters, does it, Master?" Alyan asked quietly. "You're going to do whatever you want with me anyway, whether I want it or not, so please. Get it over with." Alyan gave a watery smile.

Itachi returned the affection before digging the knife into the base of Alyan's artery and dragging it upwards slowly, letting blood spill over his pale throat and onto their shared bed sheets and pillows. He quickly did the same to the other side, steadfastly ignoring the pitiful sounds coming from the body below him.

Once finished, Itachi set the knife aside and took both of Alyan's hands, setting them above his head. He grabbed the dainty chain that held him and tied it tightly around both of his wrists before hooking it together on the beds bars.

Pressing one last kiss to Alyan, Itachi decided that Kakashi could find the body like this, and took his leave.


	4. Still looking for more prompts

Yup, you've read it here.

I'm still looking for more prompts, so if you have an idea about what you'd like to see from me for this work, please comment!

If there's something else you'd like me to try my hand at, please comment your request, and I'll see what I can do!

<3<3 GimmeDatElephant


End file.
